Queen of Fools
by MangaMagic
Summary: You had always considered life to be boring, but now that it's been turned upside down by a mysterious game and a creepy stalker, what could you possibly do to save yourself and the ones you love? OCx?
1. --Author: Be a Nincompoop

**Edit: 10/9/12**_  
><em>

_Everyone clap your yaoihands together in anticipation -** FLUFF NO! Yaoihands are not allowed in the Author's Notes. Anyway, thank you so much for your patience as I re-wrote this stupid fanfic that is probably not worth your time. I would like to thank my new Beta **FatalFluff **for sitting and listening to me rant about my ideas for this lame story.**_

_**I have recently come across a website called **AO3 **or respectivly **Archive Of Your Own **and I plan on re-posting the edited version of this fanfiction on there once I receive my invitation, or if this fanfiction becomes compromised under the "second-point-of-view" story line rules.**_

_**Many Homestuck fanfictions have become prey under it, and I plan on continue it either way ;3**_

_**I do not own Homestuck**_

* * *

><p><strong>== Author: Be a nincompoop.<strong>

The author would prefer to not be recognized as anything but utterly intelligent in regards to being introduced, which she most certainly is. Instead, she would rather like to begin the story in which an obviously normal girl…well as normal as any socially deprived teenager could be - turns out to be anything _but _normal.

**== Enter Name.**

You find the endless squabble of ridiculous names with an imaginary log in box to be absolutely absurd, and an insult to your intelligence, so you instead ignore the command, and leave the readers clueless.

Wait…people are reading about your life? How incredibly stalkerish - but you will ignore it for the sake of continuing the plot.

You are sitting in your vacant bedroom - vacant meaning a shabby mattress and piles of useless junk cluttering various corners. Your laptop is nestled on your folded legs as you spin lazily in your favorite, rusted office chair in the single bare area of your room. A trail of smoke twists eerily from the tip of a suspiciously lumpy object hanging from your mouth.

You stoically type a one-sided conversation into your pesterchum box, hoping that your young friend, John Egbert, will be kind enough to answer.

**-voidSoverign [VS] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 3:27-**

VS: Hey John

VS: Are you awake

VS: I am incredibly bored

VS: The fact that you are not talking to me right now doesnt particularly help my situation much

VS:

VS: Hello?

VS: Do you plan on answering any time soon

EB: no.

VS: Well there you are

EB: its three in the morning.

EB: you should be asleep.

VS: You should as well

VS: But it doesnt seem to be that way

EB: that's probably because the computer woke me up.

VS: Oh you can spare a few minutes

EB: i guess...

EB: did you plan on talking about anything in particular?

VS: For once

VS: I actually did

VS: So

VS: I was talking to the Mr Dickmonger earlier

EB: uh oh.

EB: whenever you talk to dave, something bad tends to happen. and i'm not over exaggerating here.

VS: Really?

EB: yeah.

VS: Anyway

VS: John dear would you be honest with me?

EB: of course!

VS: Do you think i am particularly unappealing?

EB: you mean ugly?

VS: Yes

EB: no! did dave say that?

VS: Not in context but he hinted at it briefly

EB: you do realize he's never even seen you, right?

VS: I

VS: I guess i hadnt thought about that

EB: besides, your hair is pretty awesome looking.

VS: But its GREY

For a moment, one of your hands leave the keyboard to stroke a loose lock of hair hanging over your shoulder, a grimace of disgust on your lips. You wish for a moment that it was a normal shade, like John's black tresses, and not resembling an old woman's. Paired with your pale skin...well it wouldn't be bad if children didn't believe you to be some form of _Twilight_ reject.

Which you most certainly are not.

EB: so? its cool.

EB: i might just dye my hair to flaunt it's coolness.

VS: Haha

VS: It's cool is it?

VS: It seems ive been outwitted by a child.

EB: you're only a year older than me.

VS: But you are still a child none the less

EB: if you still plan on coming over tomorrow, then you need to go to sleep. and put the pot down, you wont get to sleep until you do.

VS: How could you possibly know what I was doing?

EB: you sound smart right now.

VS: Well excuse me for being intelligent

EB: jk haha. just go to bed.

VS: Okay mother

VS: And John

VS: Happy birthday hun

EB: thanks, rory!

**-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering voidSoverign [VS] at 3:42-**

Well shoot.

It seems your cover has been blown, and your identity revealed. You had sought so hard to hide it from your potential stalkers, but with the metaphorical cat out of the bag, you suppose there is no reason to shroud your identity.

Your name is RORY DELMON. As it is previously mentioned, you occasionally enjoy smoking REEFER, but only when the occasion is stressing enough. As it had been previously mentioned, it is the early morning of John's BIRTHDAY, but you have refused to sleep. You live on top of a MOUNTAIN, surrounded by woods, and the closest civilization is the town in which John lives. You have many INTERESTS, one of which is ROCK CLIMBING, as well as PHOTOGRAPHING various objects that spur your interest. You find great joy in caring for your YOUNGER BROTHER John, despite the fact that you two are not related.

What should you do?


	2. --Rory: Answer Kid

**I do not own Homestuck - Hussie does.**

* * *

><p><strong>==Rory: Answer Kid.<strong>

You would prefer to continue smothering yourself, face down, in the warmth of your pillows - but the beeping of your laptop across the room is absolutely impossible to ignore. You lazily roll from the bare mattress (not youth roll - that would be incredibly ridiculous and unnecessary) and crawl towards your desk. Looking at the brightly lit screen with narrowed eyes, you see that John has decided to pester you. But wait...hadn't you just spoken to him mere minutes ago?

**-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering voidSoverign [VS] at 8:57-**

EB: rory.

EB: i just want to make sure you're awake. i know it takes you awhile to get to the bus station from your house.

EB: rory?

EB: you're going to miss the bus!

EB: wake up.

EB: wake up.

EB: WAKE UP.

Suddenly your head descends onto the keyboard with a loud **_thunk_**. Now you remember. Today is John's birthday, and you decided to stay up till the early morning, brooding over Dave's rude comments. It was probably one of the stupidest things you've done in quite awhile. With a quick glance out the window, gazing at the mountain range and the rain pounding against the glass.

VS: Im sorry John

VS: It might take awhile for me to arrive

VS: It seems mother nature has decided to rain on our parade

EB: it's raining? i don't see anything.

VS: It seems to be concentrated on the mountain

VS: But dont fear

VS: I will be there in an hour or two

EB: that reminds me. have you gotten the sburb disk in the mail yet?

VS: I dont believe so

VS: But i will check the mailbox when i reach the bottom of the drive

EB: okay. see you soon!

**-ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering voidSoverign [VS]-**

You contemplate for a moment as to whether or not you should bring along your laptop, but decide against it - the deadly downpour outside might harm it in some way. Instead, you CAPTCHALOUGE your BLACKBERRY, using your PHOTOLENSE FETCH MODUS. You grasp the CAPTCHALOUGE CARD and lift it over your BLACKBERRY, an image of it slowly developing on it's surface as the phone disappeared. You remember that you must wait until the image if fully developed before accessing the card, and allow it to return to your SYLLADEX where it will be safe until it is needed.

**==Rory: Smoke a blunt and cry like a baby.**

NO! For one thing, you promised John you would not touch it - as to enhance the quality of whichever Nicholas Cage movie he has decided to observe this time. And on the other hand, you would not cry like a baby - EVER...a mature woman possibly, but surely not a baby.

**==Rory: Continue on your merry way.**

Yes, now that is something you would willingly do...smoke a blunt and cry like a baby - '_are you insane'_? Stupid author...

Thrusting your feet into a set of weathered boots, discolored from the sun, you shimmy your way down the dusty hall, avoiding the many sheet-covered obstacles and emerge into a grand foyer atop the winding staircase.

After '_watching out for the stairs - bro_' as Dave would say, you stand on the marble flooring of the first floor, gazing longingly up at a large painting, hung between two pots of drooping flowers, a painting of a Hispanic musician. Formerly know as Papá, he was your caretaker, father, guardian, etc. However, he was not only your father, but your brother's as well.

Until he disappeared atleast.

**==Rory: Have a brief, summarizing flashback.**

You aren't entirely sure why your personal torment and past is of any interest to our stalkers, so you instead ignore the request and continue on your very important mission.

With your ruffled, fur hood pulled down over your eyes, you sprint for the safety of the carport, and attempt to dis-tangle the rusted heap of metal that could have once been a bicycle from the nest of nylon ropes weaving through the garage. Settling on it's creaking frame, you streak on down the muddy drive way and into the wooded path leading towards the city.

The rain drips uncomfortably into your eyes, blurring the path ahead until you deemed the bike steady enough to remove a hand and wipe your eyes clean. Your grey curls had become ramrod straight and stuck to every possible surface - your neck, cheeks, and even your eyelashes.

Occasionally, the bike would jostle violently as you guided it's semi-flat tires over uneven ground. You thought for a moment about purchasing a new terrain bike with the pension you receive each Christmas from the trust John's father watched over from Papá's Will**(AN1)**, and retire this piece of shit once and for all.

A shrill noise, one you would continuously deny came from you, echoed above the sound of the rain as your bike's handlebars jerked at an awkward angle, nearly sending you into the mud. Fortunately, you were able to tame the ancient beast, and rode on through the storm.

A soft tune emanated from your SYLLADEX, and you curse beneath your breath when you realized it would take great skill to maneuver the bike with the phone in your hand. Fortunately, you do have enough skill, and you swipe a hand through the air to retrieve the fully developed card, the phone dropping into your hand.

The phone is answered without looking at the screen, and you greet the caller with thus-"Hello, this is Rory. I'm a little busy, could you please call b-"

"Aww, you're to busy for me? How could you. You've found someone else haven't you? I just knew we would drift apart-"

You hiss at the voice on the other end of the line - Dave of all people, is the only person who would physically call you at any point during the day, knowing how much it upset you. Not to mention he had called at the most inopportune time.

"Dave, I don't have any fucking time for your shenanigans at the moment. I'm currently risking my ass in a sea of trees and mud right now while going thirty miles an hour downhill. So what, Mr. Asslord, could you possibly want?"

He chuckled softly from the other end, soft dubstep beats thrumming in the background. "I thought I'd grace you with the wonderful, sultry tenor of my voice and inform you that John is virtually raping my pesterchum with words of worry over your safety and late arrival to his little shindig."

"Well shit, when did you suddenly become a messenger pigeon, Davey? Would you like a nice sack of birdseed as a reward birdboy?"

The discmaster let out a chuckle at your anger, which ended up further annoy you. "Sure, and why don't you add a serving of Sarcastic Soup and Ironic Ice Cream? Make it a three-course meal."

"Oh my god, I am going to ring your freaking-OH FUUUAAAH!"

**==Rory:Pirouette over your handlebars.**

_'Oh will you shut up'_? That was not a pirouette author - it was a slide of doom.

While you focused your attention on combating the blonde play-boy's stupidity, you had forgotten to watch the path for abnormalities, and had missed spotting the flooded forest ahead, and your attempts at steering away from the danger only caused the bike to shift onto it's side, sending you into the thick mud.

Not only was it thick, but it was deep, and it began to suck you in like quicksand, your head barely clearing the top. For a few moments, you struggle for your life, searching for footing or a handhold, but it was too late. Just as your head dipped below the surface, something grasped onto your wrist, pulling you free of the trap with a strong tug.

You sputter and hack, wiping the mud from your face, and lay shaking on the cold ground. For a moment, you attempt to peer upwards at your mysterious savior, a grateful _'thank you' _ready on your tongue but all you can see is the empty forest, and a broken, defeated bike.


	3. --Rory: Call John

**I do not own Homestuck, that belongs to Andrew Hussie :(**

* * *

><p><strong>==Rory: Call John.<strong>

At first it seemed like a legitimately reasonable action command from the author, but unfortunately you cannot locate your phone after your fall. Perhaps the stranger whom saved your sorry ass took it is payment?

No, of course not - that would be ridiculous. It probably landed in the mini-lake blocking your path.

Turning around, you look past the mud at the end of the dirt-road to see your mailbox, the tiny red flag standing brightly against the pouring rain. You know the discs for the game John is so eager to play is inside, but unfortunately you can't access them from your current position. You will probably have to wait until the mud thinned out before attempting to traverse it.

**==Rory: Return home.**

You suppose that is the only thing you can really do at this point.

Sighing, you wrap your arms around your pitifully dripping frame, shivering in the cold, and begin to hike the long mile towards your home. At least you didn't have a reason to drag the broken bicycle up with you, it would have taken twice as long.

It took quite awhile to reach the mansion, and you knew that once you arrived in your room the computer would be on hyper-drive with the mass amount messages clogging your screen.

Entering through the front door, you slam the plated door behind you and strip off your wet clothes and deposited them in the entryway - which you would pick up later after taking a nice hot shower. After turning, a chill ran down your spine at the sight of a small shipping box sitting directly before the grand painting of Papa.

Suspiciously, you glance around as you shuffle towards it and deposit yourself on the marble floor to get a better look. It was small, about as big as your head, and with a closer look, you can see two folders beneath it. Hesitantly, you tear open the box and look closely at it's contents.

It was empty.

You blink and settle down for a moment - you had expected some sort of bomb or goo to burst into the room. But no, it was just a simple, empty box. Next, you open the two folders and see a set of discs, assuming it is the copy of SBURB you have been waiting for.

You stand, and return to your room, the box left empty and overturned in the entry way, and the discs held in your hand. After a quick shower, and a new set of clothes, you return to your room to see your laptop humming angrily with the mass messages crowding the screen. You skim through a few, immediately deleting the ones from Dave, questioning if you had fallen off the mountain. You open John's and read his worried pestering.

**-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering voidSoverign [VS] at 14:03-**

EB: rory.

EB: i talked to dave and he said you fell off the mountain!

EB: are you okay?

EB: please answer me.

EB: c'mon rory. just answer the damn message. i know you have your phone with you. you always do.

EB: rory. you should have been here already. i know you fell off that stupid mountain. i always told you it would happen.

EB: okay fine. i get it. DON'T answer me. i hate you.

EB: okay i was lying. i don't hate you, just answer me please.

VS: John

VS: My computer is practically on fire

EB: OH MY GOD YOU'RE OKAY!

EB: DON'T EVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!

VS: Im very sorry hun

VS: The forest around the base is flooded and it is much too deep to attempt to cross

EB: what about the game? we're you at least able to get that?

VS: Surprisingly yes

VS: Though i dont understand how they could have possibly gotten into my house

EB: they were in your house? what do you mean?

VS: While i was gone it seems somebody slipped into my house only to deliver my mail

EB: ...

EB: your mail? they aren't still there are they?

VS: I dont believe so as they would have made an appearance by now

EB: well, just be careful then. and if they are still in there, give them a good punch to the face.

VS: Do not worry John

VS: I can take care of myself just fine

**-voidSoverign [VS] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]-**

****You sigh and settle back into your creaking chair, one clammy hand pressed to your throbbing forehead. The stress of the day had finally caught up to you in a flurry of colors and light and your vision had become blurry and unfocused. Out of instinct, you reach out next to the laptop where a small ashtray sat, and retrieve a blunt left there for such occasions. A quick moment later, and the room bloomed with the putrid smell of smoke.

It was comforting to say the least, reminding you of the times Papa would sit silently in the library, a thick novel in his hands, and a cigar puffing softly from his mouth.

**==Rory: Answer unknown chum.**

****What?

There are no messages on your - oh! It seems while you daydreamed, someone took it upon themselves to send you a message.

But what is this? This name is not familiar to you, and it seems to be some form of trolling - as indicated by the message header.

You decide to immediately answer the message, believing it would be a good way to keep your mind off of the possible intruder sneaking through your dwellings.

**-carcinoGentecist [CG] began trolling voidSoverign [VS] at 15:08-**

****CG: DISPOSE THE IDEA FROM YOUR THINK PAN ABOUT PLAYING SBURB.

CG: HEY ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING THERE?

VS: I apologize but im not sure who you are exactly

CG: NOPE NOT SAYING, YOU AREN'T WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE GRACED WITH MY NAME.

CG: NOW OPEN YOUR SPONGE-CLOTS AND LISTEN TO MY FUCKING WORDS OF INFINITE KNOWLEDGE AND WISDOM - DONT EVEN QUESTION THE REASONING BEHIND WHAT I AM ABOUT TO TELL YOU.

CG: DONT PLAY THE GAME, DONT EVEN TOUCH THE DISK WITH YOUR SLIMY, PINK, MONKEY FINGERS.

VS: And for what reason would i have to not play the game

VS: I may not be the best gamer

VS: But john requested i do so and i plan on coming through with that promise

CG: AND THERE YOU GO BREAKING MY RULES. I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO QUESTION ME AND YOU WENT AND FUCKING IGNORED THE MOST BASIC RULE I SET OUT FOR YOU. GOOD JOB.

VS: I apologize but for what reason do you not want me to play

CG: I SHOULDN'T WASTE MY VALUABLE ENERGY ON AN ILLITERATE SHIT STAIN WHO CANT EVEN USE PROPER PUNCTUATION TO EXPRESS HERSELF.

CG: I TAKE THAT BACK, I AM WASTING BOTH ENERGY AND BREATH ON YOU BECAUSE I AM CURRENTLY SCREECHING LIKE A DYING CLUCKBEAST FROM YOUR SIMPLE-MINDEDNESS.

VS: Well then i am sorry for frustrating you so

CG: IT SEEMS MY INSULTS JUST ROLL OFF OF YOU LIKE A HORNBEAST OFF A FUCKING CLIFF.

VS: That poor hornbeast i hope it isnt hurt

CG: OH MY GOG, I AM DONE WITH YOU.

**-carcinoGenticist [CG] ceased trolling voidSoverign [VS]-**

****You are incredibly confused at the moment, contemplating if this person were just simply fooling with you. Though, how could he have possibly known about your intentions to play SBURB? Was he the one whom broke into your home? There was a possibility, but this was the only computer in the household that could receive internet access.

You suppose it would have to be a mystery for the time being.

Uh oh, the author is being mysterious now? That can't possibly be good...


	4. --Rory: Search Home for Intruder

**Sorry for the long delay, everyone. I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter - and it is going un-edited (please excuse any typos) because my beta doesn't seem to have received the file and I haven't heard from her after going into her Persona 4 coma. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Note: I just want to give a reminder stating that all of the chapters have been edited and are incredibly different from the others. If you haven't noticed that the character's NAME changed, then I suggest you return and read them because, according to my log, it shows the chapters haven't been seen.  
><strong>

**Other than that, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>==Rory: Search home for <strong>**intruder.**

While awaiting for John to alert you on his situation involving retrieving his SBURB disk, you choose to search for the intruder, or even perhaps his entry point. The front door was always locked upon exiting your home, never once would you consider leaving it open to any wandering vagabond that came upon it. Nor would any of the windows be left opened - none of the rooms besides your own were ever used anyway. You consider the possibility that you had actually been rescued by a valiant mail man who had fought through the violent storm to deliver the mail - a person so dedicated to their job so much deserves a gold star of honor.

In your hand you hold a thick tome, old and tattered but works well as a blunt force object on any occasion. On the cover is an incredibly ridiculous, faded picture of a fancy Santa and his hoard of reindeer. It was an old book, read to you as a child - you and- no, you refuse to remember the name, it is much too painful.

With the idea shunned from your mind, you go off like a valiant, brave knight to explore your castle - shining like a gorgeous bastard in bright golden armor.

Dear lord, you are turning into Dave. Those ridiculous thoughts must be disposed from your mind at once lest you become an incompetent hipster sunglasses wearing nerd as well.

**==Rory: Youth roll across hallway.**

With a grand leap, you soar across the hallway junction to the other side, landing gracefully with your knees tucked to your chest. It was the most epic thing you've done to date, and you wished someone had been recording your epic moment - but alas, it will have to go unappreciated.

You peek around the corner, hands tightening on the heavy book. The hall, of course, was empty anyway and you simply stand and stride through it as if you had not, seconds ago, been a spy on a mission.

**==Rory: Explore unopened rooms**.

The doors are unopened, and for what reason would you have to disturb them? However, you have not entered them in years, and the memories they hold are tantalizingly appealing enough for you to grasp the handle and allow the door to creak open.

The first room appears to be a nursery, patched in beautiful yellows and purples, pinks and blues - many neutral colors to accompany the gender specific colors of the two children that once inhabited it's walls. Now they, too old to be bothered with the childish room, abandoned it to settle with dust.

You give the room a nostalgic smile, gazing at the piles of toys and art supplies - and oh look, it seems a family of bats have taken refuge in the corner. You better close the door and act as if you were never there - wouldn't want to catch rabies on a day like today.

Another room catches your eye, and inside there is found a small classroom - two lonely desks enjoying their space in the middle. Crude crayon drawings littered the walls in the corners, hidden slightly by an empty bookshelf. They depicted towers of violet and gold, small twisting planets and blue skies - they were spur of the moment pieces of art, drawn over a number of years by your brother...shoot, you are beginning to remember things - best you ignore these places for the rest of the day.

**==Rory: Investigate the library**

But the library is on the first floor! You question the author's choices, but allow yourself to move down the hall towards the staircase.

A draft catches your attention as your feet settle on the ground floor, cold air swirling through the hall and around your legs. At the end of the hall, a door long been locked is wide open, darkness beyond the frame inviting you forwards and into the musty room. Your legs move forward on their own accord, the book held tightly to your chest in a protective manner as goose-pimples prickle up on your arms. The short hairs are uncomfortable beneath your pale skin, and you reach up to itch them, releasing your hold on the book briefly.

A swoop of black flies from the room and you let out a shrill scream, falling backwards onto your rear and hold the book against the top of your head as if it would make any sort of difference. The creature lands on the book and stills, claws prodding at your fingers as it settled itself comfortably on your knuckles.

Your heart is pattering in your chest like a steam engine, and you squeeze your eyes shut, slowly lowering the book to keep the creature from becoming startled. Pulling it down to eye level, you're eyes meet those of a small bat, its white fur puffed up around it's neck like a lion's mane with two small ears sprouting from either side of it's head. It wasn't particularly big, probably just barely the size of your palm. You weren't particularly scared of the creatures, as your many adventures up the steep mountain brought you into their homes on numerous occasions.

The bat didn't seem much bothered by your presence and let out a small squeak, setting down on its belly and continued to stare unblinkingly at you. It's large ears twitched around its tiny head, and you had the sudden endearing thought that it was actually kind of cute.

As if reading your mind, it stood and hobbled towards your face, taking a small leap and landing atop your nest of grey curls. As you reach up to pull it away it lets out a faint squeak of protest, and you lower your hand, making it go silent.

**==Rory: Name your new pet**

Pet? Why is it suddenly your pet? Giving it a name, however, would make it easier to address rather than calling it 'Bat'.

"I think I'll call you Swag."

A squeak.

"I guess not. How about Rocky?"

Silence.

"I take that as a no. How about Dave Jr?"

An ear shattering cry.

"Wow...okay...Gnomie?"

It was silent for a moment, and suddenly it let out a chirp of content.

You smile. "Well Gnomie it is!"

Suddenly, the bat leaps from your head and swoops forward into the dark entrance to the musty room, its squeaks echoing softly out into the hall in a calling manner as if to invite you inside.

**==Rory: Follow Gnomie**

You put one foot in front of the other, doing an incredible motion called walking that brings you towards the mahogany door-frame and into the darkness that swallows you whole. You can't see a thing inside, and you have no worries about falling over anything as it had always been an empty room since the day you first began living there. You begin to fumble forward as Gnomie calls from across the room, doing the incredible motion of walking once again as you stretch out a free hand to act as a blind-man's cane.

You have no idea that the statement would be incredibly ironic in future time, but that doesn't really occur to you at this time, and you know jack squat about time. You are not a time player after all.

_A time whooziwhat_?

Your wandering mind is interrupted as something collides with your stomach and the air rushes out of your lungs like a hot air balloon. You suddenly find yourself falling for nearly the hundredth time that day (luckily this time there was carpet to cushion your dramatic fall) and you sit there disoriented. What did you hit?

The soft screech of Gnomie comes from your right, and you crawl forward on your hands an knees, shuffling the book in front of you on the carpet. Your head gently taps the wall and you palm your way upwards until you manage to find the light switch that Gnomie has strategically perched himself on (smart little bat).

With the lights on, you are able to see the faded grey walls, and turning you can only stare quizzically at what appears to be a large raised platform with nothing but a round cement ball carved repeatedly with astronomical signs and stained with what appears to be _blood_. A shiver flies up your spine and luckily nothing else seems to be in the room, so you abscond post-haste, Gnomie following close behind you.

**=Rory: Answer Chum**

Gnomie seems to follow you even up to your bedroom, and happily settles himself atop the edge of your laptop where the screen blinks softly with the message alert from a chum. With a closer look, you see that it is Dave - you sincerely hope this conversation won't last for more than a few minutes at most.


	5. Posting Info

**_*PLEASE READ EVERYTHING: INCLUDES IMPORTANT INFORMATION REGARDING MY POSTING SCHEDULE THIS YEAR.*_**

I want to apologize to all my readers for my absence. It's been over a year and a half since my last update, and it has been almost over 3 years since I've updated some of my stories. I know you all are expecting me to one day jump back into writing and dishing out chapters like a machine, but the fact of the matter is that my stories all require a bit of cosmetic work before they're completely ready to be continued.

I had a lot going on in just the past year- starting college, getting kicked out of my house, having to drop out of college because I couldn't afford it, moving in with my mother, and finding a new job (which ended up being full-time and way too much for me to handle doing anything but working).

I recently left my full-time job to start working part-time at Disney (yay!). Part of what helped my decision was so I could get back to do the things I used to during High-School (ie:fanfiction and cosplay). I'll be taking courses over the summer as well, so my time won't be completely devoted to fanfiction, but my goal is to get all of my stories re-written by September or October at the latest.

As for my stories, I do have a priority list of what I will be continuing, putting on hiatus, or re-writing. They are as follows:

* * *

><p><strong>HIGH PRIORITYRE-WRITING:**

_Dream Girl_: In-Process of re-writing. Will most likely be re-posted on my other account _stinkerdoodle_.

_Double Trouble: _In-Process of re-writing. There's only one chapter, I know, but I still want to re-write things and try to explore a different route.

_Blue-Haired Beauty: _In-Process of re-writing. Not much of what I originally had written beforehand really appeals to me, so it may end up having to put it on hiatus while I re-think the plot.

**HIATUS:**

_Puberty, Parents, Eggs, and Love:_ I really do love this story, I just need to reacquaint myself with both series before I even consider continuing. If I have the time, I will get back to it.

_Bloody Feathers:_ The same situation with PPEL, I haven't read either series in years, and I want to reacquaint myself ASAP.

_Queen of Fools:_ I honestly have no idea where I planned on taking this, and it will be on hiatus until I officially decide to discontinue or not. I may just make a visual story out of it on AO3 instead.

**DISCONTINUED:**

_Eyeshield 21: Hiruma's Secret:_ I have said before that this story will be discontinued, however now I am taking the plunge and removing it completely. I have no urge to continue it nor do I feel any remorse in the idea of killing it off. I will be posting another Eyeshield 21 story in the future to replace it, just not soon.

* * *

><p>Hopefully this will give you something to look forward to in the next few months as I go through and re-write my stories. If there is any information regarding an individual story, I will post it both on the story itself and on my profile.<p> 


End file.
